snow
by archy the cockroach
Summary: it's all kisa ever wanted for christmas. [ slash, fluff, hatorikyou pairing, kisa and kyou bonding ]
1. part one

snow

part one

(by archy the cockroach)

**disclaimer: **well, i still don't own anything

**warnings: **fluff, slash, mild language, sap

**a/n: **the title is incredibly original. the obligatory christmas fic. loller.

* * *

Kisa looked at her shopping list. Ah, she still had so much to buy! She needed presents for half of the zodiac, still, and had no time to buy them before. Perhaps Hatori would take her Christmas shopping. He didn't seem to mind taking her places. And besides, this was mandatory. She would feel like a complete scrooge if she didn't buy presents for everybody.

And that is how little Kisa wound up at Hatori's door. She just let herself in, as usual, and toed off her shoes in the entrance way. She tiptoed her way into Hatori's office, finding a very messy looking doctor leaning over a heap of paperwork. He looked rather swamped. Suddenly, Kisa wondered if Hatori would be too busy to go shopping with her.

Hatori had rather sensitive hearing, so he did detect Kisa when she entered the room. His hair was spiked out, like it had been pulled and grabbed, and his shirt was barely done up, hanging off of him like a shedded second skin. He looked toward her and let his usually solemn features grace her with a smile, one that probably only a few people had ever seen.

"Hello, Kisa. What brings you here?" he asked her, in his soft-spoken manner. She walked over to him, with a little bit of a bounce in her step. It made her feel good about herself when she could summon a smile out of the stone-cold Hatori.

"Um, well," she mumbled to herself, a faint line of blush crossing over her delicate features. "I still haven't gotten all of my Christmas shopping done, and I was wondering if you weren't too busy to take me." Hatori sighed, running his fingers through his hair and looking down at his crowded desk.

"I really would like to, Kisa, but… I've got a lot of work to do," he said, motioning to the stack of paper that was sitting on top of his desk.

"What are we talking about?" muttered another voice. Both Kisa and Hatori looked over, to find Kyou even more sleepy and messy looking than the dragon. He was still shirtless, wearing only a pair of loose pajama pants that probably weren't his.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kisa, blinking innocently. Kyou just gave her a lazy smile, hoping that she didn't notice the bite marks on Hatori's neck, yet. And suddenly, it dawned on Hatori.

"I'm sure Kyou would be happy to take you shopping, Kisa," said the dragon, looking up to Kyou. The cat, who was still tired, raised and eyebrow. According to Tohru, Kyou was an early riser, but to the naïve, innocent little girl's eyes, Kyou had probably just stayed up too late.

"Uh, shopping?" said Kyou, eyes opening a little bit more as the mere suggestion startled him. "Hatori, you know that I don't like shopping." Kyou crossed his arms over his bare chest and gave Hatori a 'look'. It was the kind of 'look' that Kisa's mother often gave her daddy, when he forgot to do something or did something that she didn't like.

"Kyou, take her," said Hatori, rather sternly. "You never spend any time with your little cousin. I'm sure she's looking forward to spending some time with you." Actually, that was a bit of a lie. Kisa was just an itty bit afraid of Kyou. The cat's temperament was so unstable, she didn't really feel safe around him.

"It's too early," protested Kyou. Kisa pointed to the wall-clock. Okay, it was 12:31 in the afternoon, but Kyou still didn't want to go!

"Please Kyou," whimpered Kisa, looking up at him. She was just way too cute, and her cuteness was slowly eating its way into Kyou's soul. She looked down at the floor, with her feet pushed inward. "Nobody else wanted to go with me."

Kyou sighed. "…Just let me go get dressed." There was no way he could say no to that sweet little face. Hatori smiled into his mountains of paperwork. Kyou was too easy, in all sense of the word.

* * *

And so, once Kyou was dressed, the two felines left the house, bent on walking all the way down-town. There was a reasonably large shopping district, and this close to Christmas, it would probably be packed. Great. More opportunities of transforming. This was going to be such a fun trip.

Kisa reached up to hold his hand. "It won't be _that_ bad," she reassured him, as if reading the fellow cat's mind. The cat didn't let her hand go, and preceded to drag her smiling little frame down the street. They got quite a few looks because of this. But Kyou didn't really care. Both he and Kisa were nuzzled in jackets, and no one could really tell who they were. He hoped.

Christmas was the time of the year that Kyou hated.It was for obvious reasons, really. He never really got anything, and he didn't have a family to celebrate with, and he had just recently started 'being' with Hatori (exactly 4 months and 21 days, to be precise), so he had never celebrated Christmas with anyone. Maybe it would change this year. Just maybe.

He also hated it because it was too cold, and it didn't usually snow until after Christmas. So basically, they were stuck in a snowless, freezing limbo. He hated the weather.

The date was December 23, and the streets were filled with eager shoppers with handfuls of shopping bags. The majority of the people doing last-minute shopping were men, so kitty didn't have to worry. But Kisa would. She purposely hid herself behind Kyou every time they had to come in direct contact with a male on the street, so that she wouldn't transform. That was the exact reason that Kyou didn't like going out to crowded places. He hated people. Hated the mere chance that people could see him for what he really was.

"So, where do you wanna go first?" said Kyou, muffled through his high-collared jacket. Kisa's nose was turning pink, and was barely just peeping over her pink scarf. One of her hands was tucked in her brown jacket's pocket, the other was clinging onto Kyou's hand.

"Um, I don't know," said Kisa, trying to speak over the many people on the streets, the roar of the cars and her scarf. Kyou could barely hear, but instead of putting up with a indecisive pre-teen, he pulled her into the nearest mall.

It was a large mall, indeed. It wasn't enormous, but it was a nice size for a little girl to go Christmas shopping in with her older cousin. Kisa pulled her scarf away from her mouth. It was still a little chilly in the mall, but she needed to be able to breathe properly. "Where do you want to go first? And make it fast, I don't like big places like this," said Kyou, eyes travelling over the many people.

"Well, I still need to buy things for Grandpa Hatori, Hatsuharu and Momiji," said Kisa, musing over who else she had to buy for. "Oh, and I need to buy something pretty for Sissy, too." Kyou sighed. He hated it when Kisa called Hatori 'Grandpa'. It made him feel like he was being molested by a pedophile. Well, really, he was still a minor (16 and a half, thank you), so technically he was being molested by a pedophile.

The two wandered through the mall, looking through the windows and the displays, judging if the shops would be good to buy from for the people they were shopping for. Kyou mentally noted that he should buy something for Hatori, also. But he had no idea what to buy for him. Really, what could you buy for Hatori? He never really seemed to need anything at all. He lived like a robot.

Kisa was also thinking about things, so that kept their quest to find the perfect store rather quiet. But suddenly, Kisa spoke up, "Um, Mr. Kyou?" she asked timidly. Kyou made a small noise of surprise, at the fact that Kisa had called him 'Mr. Kyou.'

"Er, yeah?"

"What were you doing with Grandpa Hatori?"

Oh, great. This was the question that Kyou was just dreading. The only people who actually knew about Hatori and Kyou's 'relationship' (if you could even call it that. Kyou wasn't sure) were Tohru, Shigure and Ayame. Kyou was beginning to think, though, that Yuki was slowly becoming aware of it. Kyou disappeared a lot, and most likely, Yuki was realizing that.

"Um, well, Hatori and I are… _friends_ now," said Kyou, looking up at the ceiling. If Kisa gave him more puppy-dog eyes, he'd probably break, and tell her everything. And he didn't know if Kisa would tell everyone, or not, so he'd best just keep his mouth shut.

"Oh," said Kisa, "So, you had a sleepover? Oh, that makes sense. Friends do that all of the time… or so I've heard." Kisa looked down to the floor as she walked. Kyou realized that Kisa was probably still having problems making friends. He really did feel sorry for her. But what he didn't get is how a cute, nice little girl like Kisa couldn't have friends. So what if her hair was a different colour. People were just so… superficial.

And now, Kyou got to play the older brother that he never was. "Kisa, I'm your friend," he said, almost begrudgingly. It was awkward to be nice to her. She wasn't a little kid, but she wasn't his age, so he couldn't baby-talk to her and he couldn't rag on her like he would any other person. He was so unsure of himself, he babbled out some words before making a complete sentence. Kisa giggled. "Ah, yeah. If you ever wanna talk to me, eh, just… call me, or whatever. You know?" He was blushing again, he could feel it. Kisa gazed up at him, and gave Kyou a very soft smile.

"Thank you," she mumbled, and hugged him. He sighed. She was just too cute! Kyou awkwardly patted her on the back, and she released him. "Now, let's go find something for Grandpa Hatori. You're his friend, Kyou? What would he like for Christmas?"

Kyou mentally cringed. There was that 'Grandpa' thing again. How he hated that. But, he proceeded to answer her question. "Um, I truly don't know. I don't even know what I'm gonna get Hatori for Christmas," said the cat.

"Well, maybe we'll both find something for him in here," said Kisa, wrapping her gloved fingers over Kyou's cold ones. She pulled him into a rather large store, that seemed to be the biggest store in the entire mall. It was just a department store, really, with a section for everything that a person would ever require. It was like the Japanese equivalent of Wal-Mart.

The two wandered some more, looking at things, and managing to worm their way through the crowds without getting transformed. All in all, today wasn't a bad day, Kyou thought. "Hmm, I can't find anything for Momiji," said Kisa, putting her hands over her mouth to warm them with her breath.

"Get him a basket full of candy. It'll make him happy," said Kyou, doing a one-armed shrug. Kisa's eyes went wide, and she let out a giggle.

"Well, it would make Momiji happy, but I don't know about Grandpa Hatori!" she giggled out, apparently finding the image of a sugar-hyped Momiji terrorizing Hatori very funny. Kyou had to smile too, but once again cringed at the 'Grandpa' comment. Kisa nodded to herself. "Yes, I think I will get him candy. But something else…"

The two continued to wander through the mall, until Kisa spied something that she thought would be _perfect _for Momiji. It was a little hat, the kind that had the ear-flaps and the strings hanging off of them. It was pink- perfect for Momiji. She picked it up and smiled. "This is great! Momiji will love it. Don't you think?" questioned Kisa. Kyou replied with a shrug.

"I'm not the guy to be asking. I'm not good at shopping," admitted Kyou, but Kisa smiled. She decided that she would get that for Momiji, and an assortment of candy, and make a little gift basket for him.

"It's okay. But now, we should find something for Sissy," said Kisa, wrapping her free hand around Kyou's and dragging him down to the jewelry section of the store. "I think we should find a pretty necklace or something for her. Something… really pretty." Kyou silently agreed. Tohru never wore any jewelry, and a necklace would probably make her happy.

Kyou looked at the display cases and Kisa looked at the racks which the cheaper jewelry was held on. After a few minutes of relentless searching Kyou looked at Kisa, "Hey, it's kind of pricey, but how about this one?" It was a simple, silver chain hanging in the display case, but had a polished, light-pink, tear-drop shaped rock hanging from it. It was around 100$, so Kisa suggested they split the cost and give it to her as a joint present. They told the attendant they would come back to purchase it after they were finished, and went back to try to find a present for their remaining family.

"We should find one for Hatsuharu next," said Kisa, wondering exactly what they could find for the ox in a department store. Kyou was about ready to suggest wrapping up Yuki and giving him to the ox, but he decided that might disturb Kisa a little bit. "I have no idea what to get him for Christmas."

"Might I suggest a muzzle," muttered Kyou. That might finally force Haru to shut up. That would be a **fantastic **Christmas present for both of them. Kisa giggled.

"Oh, Kyou, that's silly," she said. And then Kisa sighed, utterly confused as for what to get Haru. Kyou crossed his arms, something he often did while thinking.

"What about a CD or something…" said kitty. Kisa suddenly gasped.

"Haru did say something about wanting a few CDs! Thank you Kyou, that's a great idea," said the little tiger. She led him to the music and entertainment section of the store (what didn't this store have?), and picked out a few of the CDs that Hatsuharu had mentioned. After doing so, she looked at her odd bundles in her hand. "Now, we just need to pick up some candy for Momiji, and then find something for Grandpa Hatori." Kyou cringed again.

Kisa blinked innocently. "Are you alright? You've been doing that all afternoon," said the little girl. Kyou gave her an awkward smile.

"I'm okay. Just… let's hurry. I wanna go back soon," muttered Kyou. They'd already been wandering for over an hour and a half, without even realizing it. Kisa nodded briskly, feeling a little bit bad for keeping Kyou longer than he wanted to. They decided to get the candy at the checkout, where loads upon loads of the stuff was kept.

Now, the hardest part. Find something for Hatori.

"Oh, Kyou. I really don't know what to get for him," said Kisa, sighing in defeat. Kyou leaned against a shelf, thinking a little bit. What do you get for Hatori? He really had no idea. He looked up, groaning slightly. He hated shopping. It was so stressful, and useless. And upon looking upward, Kyou must have gotten a sign from God or something. For staring back down at him was an adorable, forgotten little tiger plush sitting on the top of the shelf across from him.

Kisa directed her attention toward where Kyou was looking. "A tiger," she said, a little dumbfounded. They weren't even in the stuffed animal aisle. They were in the candle section. What in the world?

Kyou had to jump to reach the thing, but managed to pull it down without causing anything to fall off of said shelf. It was a little scruffy looking, and a little faded, but Kisa took one look at it and said; "It's perfect."

Kyou raised an eyebrow, staring down the little stuffed thing. "…If you say so." He really had no idea what Hatori would do with a stuffed animal. At looking at the tiger, Kyou had a sudden realization. He looked down at Kisa. "What do you want for Christmas?" Kisa blushed. No one had asked her that besides her mother.

"I don't know. Umm," mumbled Kisa, looking at the things she was going to buy other people. She really didn't know what she wanted for Christmas. Truthfully, Kyou hadn't really bought anything for anybody else. If somebody had asked him for something, sure, he'd buy them something for Christmas. Kyou wasn't a selfish person, he wouldn't just reap gifts from everyone. But no-one really ever bought him anything for Christmas. It wasn't like they cared or anything.

"Pick something out here. I don't care," said Kyou. Because of his 'Sohma allowance' he had a lot of money that he hadn't really spent at all. Money wasn't really all that important to him. Kisa looked at him for a moment.

"I don't really want anything for Christmas."

Now, it was a peculiar thing for a child to not want a Christmas gift to someone who had no budget. Kyou looked at her for a minute, as if to judge if she was serious or not. "You don't… want anything?" Kisa looked up, lips pursed as she thought, and her eyes went back down to the ground.

"Mm, no. Not really," she said.

"Nothing… you really don't want anything?"

"No."

Kyou sighed. "Okay then. So, let's go pay for that stuff then." Kyou and Kisa walked back to the jewelry section to pick up the necklace. Upon doing so, they redirected themselves to the checkout, where Kisa picked out some candy for Momiji. They paid for it all, and left the mall both in high spirits.

Once outside, Kisa giggled, and threw her arms in the air. "Yay, all finished!" Kyou had offered to hold the bags earlier, and was doing so. So, Kisa had the ability to move her arms again. "Now I've bought gifts for everyone, and I don't have to worry anymore."

"You bought for _everyone?_ How did you not go bankrupt?" said Kyou, disbelieving. The streets were beginning to calm down again, now that it was later in the afternoon. Kisa giggled.

"I don't know, but I managed to buy presents for everyone. I bought one for you too, Kyou." At this comment, the cat was a little bit stunned. People didn't just buy him something, even if it was Christmas. Hell, the people that he lived with (with the exception of Tohru) didn't even buy him Christmas presents. Well, except for that one time that Shigure lewdly offered himself as a Christmas present, but that didn't count, dammit!

"Oh," mumbled Kyou, feeling a little guilty that he didn't buy something for Kisa, "Are you sure you really don't want anything for Christmas. It's not too late, you know."

"Well, there is one thing that I do want for Christmas," said the girl, a little quietly. "But I doubt that you could give it to me."

"Eh, you never know... Tell me what you want."

Kisa paused on the sidewalk, watching people pass by. Kyou stopped with her. The girl's eyes were glazed as she looked out into the street. Cars passed by, still looking clean from the lack of any moisture.

"I wish it would snow for Christmas."

Kyou blinked at her like she was insane. "Um,you knowthat I can't make it snow." Kisa snapped out of her dazedness and grinned.

"I know, but I can hope, can't I?"

**end part one.**

**

* * *

**

alright, there's part one, in all of it's centered glory.

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY. FEED THE REVIEW BUTTON BIRTHDAY CAKE.

and i'm well aware that in japan they don't celebrate christmas the way that we do, but due to my festive spirit, they get to have american/canadian xmas!

part two will be up by christmas day.


	2. part two

snow

part two

(by archy the cockroach)

**disclaimer: **well, i still don't own anything

**warnings: **fluff, slash, mild language, sap

**a/n: **the second part to the first. more fluff ensues. considerably more slash.

* * *

"Ah, Kyou, I can't believe you didn't buy anything for us! What a Grinch!" said Shigure, being over-dramatic as usual. Kyou was half-way up the stairs, attempting to hide from Shigure and Yuki, who were trying to reap presents out of him. He hated Christmas.

"It's not like you guys got me anything!" shrieked the cat, in protest. Shigure grinned, that usual twinkle in his eye. The cat suddenly paled, worried about what perverted comment Shigure was about to spew out.

"Well, I don't think I could _give _you what I was intending, because Ha'ri would kill me, six ways from Sunday!" said the dog. Yuki rolled his eyes, completely missing the complete give-away to Kyou and Hatori's relationship. Down the stairs, making breakfast, Tohru smiled knowingly.

"Besides, Kyou. Giving is it's own gift," said the rat. Kyou paused on the stairs, and glared down at his stronger cousin.

"You know, Yuki. I should've got you a present," said Kyou, attempting to act pleasant. After his little statement, he yelled; "A pair of tongs, so you can pull that stick out of your ass, you stupid rat!" Then, Kyou retreated into his room.

* * *

It was two hours later that Kisa arrived at the house. Kyou was back downstairs by then, talking to Tohru while she cleaned up the dishes from breakfast. Kisa softly made her way into the kitchen, placing her bag full of gifts onto the floor. Tohru turned and smiled, seeing the little girl. Kisa immediately embraced her 'Sissy' and said a soft, "Merry Christmas."

After doing so, Kisa went over to Kyou and gave him a hug. Tohru briefly wondered when Kyou and Kisa had gotten on such good terms. Kisa used to be scared of Kyou. Kisa then wandered back to her bag of presents, and picked out a small box, wrapped with a shiny green cellophane and topped with a pretty red bow.

"Sissy, this gift is from both me and Kyou. We bought it for you, together," said Kisa, blushing as she gave the small parcel to Tohru. The older girl looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Go on, open it. I haven't got all day," said Kyou, smirking.

Tohru smiled through her happy tears and carefully pulled off the bow, and unwrapped the gift. She slowly opened the box, as if expecting something to jump out at her. Upon seeing the pretty necklace, Tohru let a few silent tears of joy run down her face. "Kisa, will you help me put it on?" The small tigress nodded, smiling happily. Even Kyou couldn't resist a little bit of a smile.

Tohru knelt down and pulled her hair away from her neck. Kisa did up the clasp that held the necklace together, and Tohru stood back up. "So, how does it look?" asked Tohru, smiling at Kyou.

"It really suits you," said Kyou, and Kisa nodded in agreement. The three of them talked for a little while, not really caring about anything. Seeing Kisa seemed to have made Kyou lighten up a bit about Christmas. Kisa said that she had gifts for Shigure and Yuki as well, but both Tohru and Kyou had no idea where either of the males had ran off to.

"Say, Kyou. Why don't you walk Kisa home?" said Tohru, secretly implying that he should go see Hatori while he was at it. "I'm sure she could use the company. I'll stay here, and when Yuki and Shigure get back, I'll give them Kisa's gifts." Kyou understood what Tohru was secretly saying (for once) and stood up.

"C'mon, kiddo. Let's take you home. I'm sure your mom misses you," said Kyou, grabbing Kisa by the hand. Kisa smiled, and waved to Tohru, and then they were out the door.

* * *

"So, what did you get for Christmas from your mom and stuff, Kisa?" asked Kyou, as they were walking back to the Sohma compound. Kisa was huddling against him, leeching off of his warmth. Even though they were both wrapped up in coats again, it seemed to be colder than when they went shopping two days ago. Dark clouds were gathering overhead.

"Um, clothes, candy… that sort of thing," chattered Kisa, her teeth clicking together like that of a chipmunk's. Kyou rubbed her shoulder, trying to keep her warm. Kyou wasn't too cold, just a little chilly. It was probably because Kisa was so small that the cold affected her so much. "We had a nice Christmas."

They walked in silence for a few more moments. Kisa watched her breath in the air as she exhaled. She liked winter. "Oh, I almost forgot. Grandpa-"

Cringe.

"-Hatori has your present. I didn't know if I was going to see you, so I just gave it to him. Because you're there a lot, lately." Kyou's already pinkish skin got a little bit more pink. That **was **true. He was there quite a bit. Tohru didn't even wonder where Kyou was if he didn't come home, anymore.

Again, they walked in silence, before Kisa mumbled, "You didn't get anything for Grandpa Hatori, did you?"

"Ah, no," said Kyou, looking down at his shoes. "When we were shopping, I just… nothing was right for him. I couldn't find anything that he might need. I feel kinda bad, you know?" He couldn't believe he was spilling his heart to a 12 year old girl. He didn't even do this with Kazuma.

Kisa smiled, and put her hand lightly on Kyou's forearm. "He'll understand, don't worry." And oddly enough, Kyou believed her.

* * *

"What in the world possessed Kisa to get me this?"

Hatori held the rugged, stuffed tiger away from his face as if it might bite him. He was sitting in his office chair, the few presents that he had attained sitting on his desk. Kyou was leaning on the back of the chair, grinning at the stuffed tiger.

"I dunno. Maybe she wanted something that would remind her of you," said the cat. As Hatori analyzed the plush, he did realize that it did sort of look like Kisa. Well, he would keep it around.

Kisa had decided to leave Kyou and Hatori alone, and had scampered off to her own house after hugging Kyou when they entered the Sohma compound. Kyou had sneaked into Hatori's house, and found the man looking completely surprised that he actually had gifts given to him by the rest of the family. He really didn't have time to go buy presents for other people, so he didn't expect any presents in return.

"Kyou, this one's from Kisa. She gave it to me to give it to you," said Hatori, passing his lovely boyfriend the delicately wrapped gift. Kyou blinked. Oh yeah, Kisa had said something about that earlier. Attached to the parcel itself was a little note with big round hiragana characters that read; 'It's not just for you, Kyou. You'll know what I'm talking about when you open it. Merry Christmas, from Kisa.'

A little bit anxious to know what it was, Kyou tore open the wrapping, not taking such time as Tohru did earlier. He was a little bit surprised at what he saw. A picture frame. Kyou looked to Hatori. "Uh." He passed Hatori the note. "I think she means it's for you to keep… here." Hatori nodded.

"Next time you come here, bring me a picture of you," said Hatori. Kyou blushed madly. They both looked up to the picture of Kana that Hatori had yet to have taken down. "I'll put it up there. So I don't forget." Kyou nodded.

After a while, Hatori looked at the slight mess that had amounted from all of the wrapping paper. "Well, that's the last present, I think."

"Yeah, I didn't get you anything… I know that sounds really bad, but, I just couldn't find anything that would be good for you, you know? I mean, it all just seemed sort of superficial, and stupid. Because, you know, that's really all Christmas is, right?" Kyou realized that he was rambling, but didn't stop. Hatori pulled him down by his collar and silenced him with a kiss. Not a deep one. Just a small one, one meant to show affection. When the two pulled away, Kyou blushed again.

"If it's any consolation, I didn't get you anything either."

"So then we're even," said Kyou, smirking. Kyou was suddenly pulled into Hatori's lap, and the two kissed each other quietly, enjoying their own little Christmas. When they were forced to pull away for air, Kyou panted out; "Buuuut, there is something I could give you for-"

Kyou was silenced by Hatori's mouth once again.

* * *

It was late in the evening on December the 25th that Hatori and Kyou decided to leave the compound. Kyou had insisted they go for a walk, as Hatori had spent too much time inside over the past month. Truth be told, Hatori hadn't been out of his house in over a week, he'd been so swamped in paperwork. He'd relied on Shigure to bring him food and Kyou to provide him with… entertainment.

So, Hatori and Kyou had cautiously left the compound, and were now walking down the street, hand in hand (much to Kyou's protesting that they shouldn't). It was still cold out, but it wasn't as freezing as it was in the morning. There were still clouds overhead, and the sun was just setting.

Kyou made a small noise, and pointed with his free hand. Hatori looked at him, questioningly, and directed his own vision towards where Kyou was pointing. Kisa was standing out in the middle of the street, staring up at the sky. The two males walked over to the girl. "Hey, Kisa?" asked Kyou, looking down at the girl. "What are you doing out here, it's getting late."

Kisa smiled up at him. "It's going to snow! I know it's going to! That's why I'm out here. I want to be outside when the first snowflake falls," said the little girl. Hatori smiled at her innocent display of hope.

"That would be… nice," said Hatori, feeling oddly serene, "if it snowed for Christmas." Kyou nodded in agreement, and Kisa smiled. She idly noticed how Kyou and Hatori were holding hands. It was good that they were friends.

Kisa let her eyes flutter shut, and wished with all her heart that it would snow. After several minutes of doing this, Kisa gave up with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, it's cold and late. C'mon Kisa, we'll take you home," said Kyou. Kisa sighed again, and skipped ahead.

"I'll race you!" she said, frolicking ahead. Kyou shook his head.

"Sorry, Kisa," said Hatori, speaking on Kyou's behalf, "Kyou's tired from earlier… activities." Kyou was blushing again. Damn Hatori and his way to seem impeccably sexy!

Kisa smiled and backed up, to walk with Hatori and Kyou. "Well, it didn't snow," said the little girl, "but I think it's good enough that I made a new friend for Christmas, right Kyou?"

"Yeah," said Kyou, giving a real smile. This Christmas, he felt like he couldn't stop smiling. They walked back to the compound together, just feeling the sheer happiness that it was Christmas.

Kisa was just about to push the main gate open when…

"A… snowflake?" muttered Kisa, watching the little, tiny, white thing flutter infront of her. She gasped and looked back to the street. Millions of snowflakes were falling from the clouds. A great big smile came onto her face and she squealed, leaping back to twirl around and just bask in the snow. It was amazing.

"Merry Christmas, Kisa," said Kyou. Hatori smiled beside him, wrapping his arm around Kyou's waist.

* * *

It's a peculiar thing, for everything to go exactly right. It's even more peculiar when due to some odd power, that it snowed on Christmas. Kyou was left wondering what great force made everything alright for Christmas.

And that, he will never know.

**end part two.**

Merry Christmas.

**end snow.**


End file.
